Paul von Schroeder
Paul von Schroeder is the descendant of the Schroeder Kingdom and the secret agent of the Galactic Eggman Empire. He is the creator of the summoning cards of the Eight Heroes of Destiny and the Star Slayer Monsters. Kaiba recently calls him Super Joey Wheeler during the Grand Civil War and the era of Duel Monsters. During his early years of the Galactic Eggman Empire, he known as Oroku Saki and the Schroeder the Shredder. He is the Founder of the Foot Clan. Appearance Despite being in the mid 20s, Paul von Schroeder is 3000 year old man, with aqua colored eyes, long waist-length pink hair and wears a palatinate purple suit with a black lapel and a 'expensive' black patent-leather shoes. Around his neck he wears a cerise colored frilled jabot adorned with a purple brooch. On his left wrist he carries a golden watch with him and on his left wrist. During his early years of the Galactic Eggman Empire, he wears a robotic samurai suit that makes him look very intimidating with magnetically retractable blades, which he can shoot against his opponents. Personality Paul von Schroeder genuinely loves his younger brother and sister, as Seto loves Mokuba. He likes luxury as he baths in pool, goes somewhere by his private jet and likes massages. He is also really good at programming, building and playing fair in Duel Monsters even though Seto Kaiba finds out about him using his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" in their Duel. Kaiba goes so far as to attack Paul's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" with his own, destroying both in the process, to prevent Paul von Schroeder from using it for another turn. Paul von Schroeder likes people using Sengoku monsters including Paul Gekko's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and he loves Yuki Muto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He has the ability to communicate with spirits like the Tengu Shredder. Cold, cruel and ruthless, Paul von Schroeder's female dark half, Yami Schroeder has the personality based on Oroku Saki. Uncharacteristically, Schroeder did take pity on the orphans and raised them as their own. He saw strength in her that could prove useful to him but as he trained her, he grew to feel a closeness to Karai which was as close to love as he was capable of getting. Schroeder's dark half was a being of pure evil: Eggman's goal was total galactic conquest, and he destroyed everything in his path on his way to achieve that aim. Abilities Schroeder has demonstrated great skill at martial arts, out-fighting all of the Jinchūriki. Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden Early Life When he was eight years old, because of this educational wounding in his youth Paul and Cavendish created an inner compulsion to be successful. Cavendish and Paul von Schroeder met at a business party at the age of 8. Their respected fathers agreed to form an alliance with the Galactic Republic against the Sith before the Clone Wars. At the end of the Clone Wars, before the reign of the Galactic Empire, the Ōtsutsuki Kingdom praised Palpatine so greatly while the Schroeder Kingdom is left stunned. This event triggered Paul von Schroeder, who promised himself to stop Ōtsutsuki Kingdom someday. Paul von Schroeder's father becomes mad after so many defeats against the Galactic Empire who made the entire Ōtsutsuki Kingdom their ally. Paul von Schroeder becomes the new King of the Schroeder Kingdom. He use military department for the bid of emergency and enters the Game Industry, but in a meeting, one of the executives says that Cavendish had become the king of the Ōtsutsuki Kingdom and they entered the Game Industry too after the Battle of Endor. Paul thinks that is a lie at first but then he realizes that it's true and works harder works harder to surpass Cavendish but Cavendish suggests that He and Paul have to work together. Finally, after the years of teamwork, they invented the Genesis Portal. They made a business deal with Momoshiki Palpatine, Princess Peach's Consort to the Mushroom Kingdom to demonstrate a the Portal making Machine to a group of businessmen. This have developed the advanced rivalry. Meeting Hamato Yoshi Gekko When he is nine years old, after the birth of his siblings, he and his siblings were found by father of Hamato Yoshi Gekko, and raised as Yoshi's siblings. At some point, both men fell in love at the same time with the same woman, Tang Shen, which ended up sparking a bitter rivalry between them. Eventually, Tang Shen married Yoshi and gave birth to their daughter, Miwa. During this time Paul von Schroeder discovered the Ancient Eggman Empire written in the stone tablet. He rebuilt it into his own clan. One night, Paul von Schroeder, mad with jealousy and hatred, attacked Yoshi in his home, intending to kill him. During the battle, the house caught fire and Saki mercilessly left Yoshi to die and taken the infant daughter, Miwa renamed her"Hamata Miwa "Karai Pesca" Uzumaki without scars with the help of his siblings. At some point, he adopted Eric Sacks Pesca, and Karai as his own. Becoming Schroeder the Shredder After adopting the three children, Seven hundred years later, however, Paul von Schroeder, who accidentally revived the Shredder has the uncanny ability to telepathically communicate with him thanks to Robotnik Prime's communication system and collected the three objects. The Shredder offered both Paul von Schroeder and Robotnik power and the world in exchange for his soul. Immediately, Robotnik's dark side allowed the Shredder's soul into his own and Paul von Schroeder's dark side allowed Oroku Saki's soul into his own before he shot Shredder's husk. After killing the Original Oroku Saki, he took up the mantle of the Shredder, inspired by the legends he'd heard about a feared warrior from ancient times in the course of time he proceeded to create the Foot Clan, a band of his own loyal ninja to seek revenge on his fellow friend Cavendish and to realize his plans of conquest. Years after the Grand Civil War, during the Rise of the Eggman's Galactic Empire, the Shredder learned of the Utroms' Japanese base from their unsuccessful Guardian, Yukio Mashimi who ultimately betrayed Konohagakure to him. The Shredder had his Foot Ninja attack the compound but was unprepared for the secret escape pods. It wasn't until a Guardian and Yukio Mashimi's former friend Hamato Yoshi came to take revenge on Mashimi for the death of his girlfriend. The Shredder ordered Mashimi to fight Yoshi alone and Yoshi ultimately wins the fight and escapes. The Shredder would later follow a lead that the Utroms were in New York. By the 20th century, he became an influential billionaire businessman secretly leading a massive underground criminal empire with the Foot known as the Ancient Eggman Empire while secretly working for the Galactic Eggman Empire At the same time he created important links with the New York underworld, especially with the Purple Dragons, their leader Hun became one of his most loyal henchmen. Family *Romulus- Ancestor *King Schroeder- Father *Queen Schroeder- Mother *Yuki von Schroeder- Younger brother *Sabrina von Schroeder- Younger sister *Eric Sacks Pesca- Adopted Son *Karai- Adopted Daughter *Hamato Miwa "Karai" Uzumaki- Adopted Daughter Deck His Deck is recently Machina, and his signature cards are the "Maiden with Eyes of Blue", "Machina Fortress", "Sephylon the Ultimate Timelord" and "Machina Force". He gives his Machina Deck to Lan Hikari and he can use his Earthbound Deck as his replacement deck during his reign as King of Duel Monsters. He then splits his entire former Deck in two before giving it to Lan and Yuki Muto. Duel Monsters Former Normal Monsters Blue Eyes White Dragon (5) Flame Champion (5) Dark Magician (6) Red Eyes Black Dragon (5) Left Leg of Exodia Left Arm of Exodia Right Arm of Exodia Right Leg of Exodia Blade Skater (3) Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #2 Red Archery Girl Celtic Guardian Petit Moth (3) Effect Monsters Obnoxious Celtic Guard Exodia the Forbidden One Maiden with Eyes of Blue (5) Palladium Oracle Mahad Meklord Emperor Granel Meklord Emperor Skie Meklord Emperor Wisel Meklord Army of Granel Meklord Army of Wisel Meklord Army of Skie Yamata Dragon (3) Cyber Dragon Zwei (3) Cyber Dragon (3) Proto-Cyber Dragon (3) Cyber Dark Horn Cyber Dark Keel Cyber Dark Edge Cyber Valley Sea Cordarus Cyber Lazer Dragon (3) Cyber Barrier Dragon (3) Blue Eyes Shining Dragon (3) Toon Dark Magician Girl (3) Toon Dark Magician (3) Toon Cyber Dragon (5) Dark Magician Knight (5) Solitaire Magician (2) Magician's Valkyria (2) Dark Magician Girl Aussa the Earth Charmer (2) Dharc the Dark Charmer (2) Eria the Water Charmer (2) Hiita the Fire Charmer (2) Lyna the Light Charmer (2) Wynn the Wind Charmer (2) Meklord Astro Mekanikle Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord (2) Malefic Truth Dragon Malefic Cyber End Dragon (9) Malefic Stardust Dragon Machina Force (9) Machina Fortress (9) Machina Soldier (4) Machina Sniper (9) Machina Defender (9) Machina Gearframe (9) Machina Peacekeeper (9) Commander Convington (9) Machina Megaform (9) Reptilianne Gardna Reptilianne Gorgon Reptilianne Medusa Reptilianne Naga Reptilianne Scylla Reptilianne Vaskii Reptilianne Viper Yamata Dragon (3) Cyber Dragon Zwei (3) Cyber Dragon (5) Proto-Cyber Dragon (3) Armored_Cybern Cyber Dark Horn Cyber Dark Keel Cyber Dark Edge Cyber Valley Sea Cordarus Cyber Lazer Dragon (3) Cyber Barrier Dragon (3) Blue Eyes Shining Dragon (3) Toon Dark Magician Girl (3) Toon Dark Magician (3) Toon Cyber Dragon (5) Dark Magician Knight (5) Solitaire Magician (2) Magician's Valkyria (2) Dark Magician Girl Tuning Magician T.G. Cyber Magician Warrior Lady of the Wasteland Future Samurai Cyber Tutu Etoile Cyber Cyber Blader Lord of D. Command Knight Mystic Swordsman LV2 Mystic Swordsman LV4 (2) Mystic Swordsman LV6 Silent Swordsman LV3 (2) Silent Swordsman LV5 Silent Swordsman LV7 Twin-Sword Marauder (3) Toon Goblin Attack Force Malefic Parallel Gear Guardian Elma Guardian Tryce Spells Overload Fusion (3) Future Fusion (3) Super Polymerization (3) Polymerization (3) Umi Malefic World Photon Generator Unit (3) Attack Reflect Unit (3) The Seal of Orichalcos (3) Toon World Knight's Title Mark of the Rose Mimicat Emblem of the Awakening Hamburger Recipe White Dragon Ritual Monster Reborn Mausoleum of the Emperor 7 Completed Card of Demise Legendary Sword Flute of Summoning Dragons Butterfly Dagger - Elma Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce Traps Mirror Force (3) Negate Attack (3) Time Seal (6) Fusion Monsters Chimeratech OverDragon Five-Headed Dragon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Cyber Dark Dragon Cyber End Dragon (10) Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Ritual Monsters Cú Chulainn the Awakened Hungry Burger Legendary Flame Lord Reshef the Dark Being Paladin of White Dragon Cyber Angel Benten Synchro Monsters Ancient Fairy Dragon Black Rose Dragon Black-Winged Dragon Dark End Dragon Red Dragon Archfiend Reptilianne Hydra Stardust Dragon Splendid Rose Malefic Paradox Dragon Colossal Fighter Current Normal Monsters X-Head Cannon (3) Effect Monsters Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu Earthbound Immortal Uru Earthbound Immortal Cusillu Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua Earthbound Immortal Wiracocha Rasca Ground Spider (5) Z-Metal Tank (3) Y-Dragon Head (3) Heavy Mech Assault Platform Token Monsters Sheep (8) Fusion Monsters XYZ-Dragon Cannon Spells Spider Web Mausoleum of the Emperor Scapegoat 7 Completed Monster Reborn (7) March of the Monarchs Traps The First Monarch (5) Mirror Force (3) Negate Attack (3) Roar of the Earthbound Star Slayer Monsters Weather Gods *Avalanching Aussa *Blazing Hiita *Raging Eria *Storming Wynn Imperial *Chimeratech Rampage Dragon *Chimeratch Fortress Dragon *Chimeratech Overdragon *Five God Spider Sengoku *Yamata Serpent *Tuning Magician *Celtic Guardian *Dark Magician *Dark Magician Girl *Supreme King Dragon Zarc Normal *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV1 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV6 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV10 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV12 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV19 *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Metall *Puffer-Blimp *Beetle Bomb *Maggot Battle Tank *Jelly-san *Jelly-Mom *Jelly-jiro *Melon Moth Larva *Melon Moth (Male) *Melon Moth (Female) Magic *Book of Life *Book of Moon *Monster Reborn Trap *Nutrient Z *Negate Attack *Time Machine Gallery Divine Shredder (2018).png Schroeder the Shredder (2018).png Schroeder Shredder Concept (2018).png Hamato Uzumaki (2018).png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon